What It's Like to Live
by BladeEntity
Summary: Major DH spilors don't read if you have not read DH. Occurs a Day after the defeat of Voldemort and there are still things that have to be done. Find out what happened between him and Ginny? And What about Teddy? HPGW


Dawn was breaking as the rising Sun, illuminated the peaceful sleeping form of Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World and currently single.

Squinting slightly Harry woke up, groped around for his glasses for a few moments before his hand firmly clasped around the frame of his spectacles. He put them on to see all his roommates since his first year at Hogwarts sleeping soundly in their beds, exhausted from the great battle just hours ago.

Yawning slightly, pulling himself out of bed and giving his muscles a good stretch made him realized sore his body really was and how good it felt to finally have a good night's sleep; between hunting Horcruxes, and being Undesirable Number 1, he hadn't had much time to sleep.

Deciding a shower would do him some good, Harry quietly crept out heading for the adjourning toilet for a nice hot shower.

A few minutes feeling fully refreshed, Harry made his way down to the common room and climbed out of the portrait hole. As he wandered aimlessly around the castle just taking in the sights where numerous battles had taken place, he tried to remember all the happy times he had back during his school days, mostly memories of Ginny and himself sneaking moments to be alone in deserted corridors.

Without realizing it, Harry found himself in the corridor where Fred had died, immediately, memories of Fred came flooding back; he thought of Fred and George, rescuing him from the Dursleys in his second year. He also remembered that during his third year when they had given him one of their most prized possessions, the Marauders Map. He remembered how, Fred and George had released fireworks in the castle just to distract Umbridge so he could talk to Siruis. He remembered all the good times he shared with Fred. Harry could only imagine the pain George was going through at the moment.

Taking a few moments to recollect himself, Harry continued wandering the Hogwarts. Soon he found himself in the Great Hall, images of Tonks and Remus lying there, dead, flashed through his mind. He thought about the times he had spent with them, he remembered the time when Remus was his Teacher and how he was that precious link to the parents he never knew, and now he was gone. He remembered Tonks, her clumsiness, her bubblegum pink hair. He thought about how she made happy she made Remus and how young he had looked when they were together. Lastly he thought about Teddy, who would never know what great people his parents were.

Walking on Harry ended up at the headmaster's office which was now not occupied. He thought of Dumbledore and all he had done for him, their time in the cave, his past and the Deathly Hallows. Most importantly he remembered the time he spent in King's Cross talking to Dumbledore listening to him leave no stone unturned, leaving no secret left between them. Harry smiled at the thought no more negative thoughts about the person who was like a grandfather to him.

Treading along, Harry ended up by black lake, only to discover that he was not the only one there. He saw Ginny sitting by the lake staring blankly at the lake. Just seeing her there brought back many memories, he remembered all the time they had spent together even their time together in the Chamber Of Secrets and her ranting about being expelled. He also remembered the first time he had discovered firsthand the Weasley temper when he thought that he was possessed by Voldemort. He remembered their first kiss in the Gryffindor common room not to mention the fact that it was in front of 50 people, which marked the start of their relationship. He also remembered the end of their relationship which happened in the same exact spot where he happened to be standing. He thought of the passionate kiss they shared on the night of his birthday. Finally he thought about the noble reasons he had come up with so that he could break up with her.

Deciding what he wanted her back more than anything, he walked up to Ginny and greeted her, "Hey Gin".

Turning around in surprise, she came face to face with the one person who she really did not want to see. "Hello Harry," Ginny responded coldly.

Harry was surprised at the coldness in her voice, but refused to give up, he pressed on, "Do you mind if I take a seat here?" he said gesturing to the spot next to her. Ginny just responded with a slight nod of her head.

He couldn't take it anymore; he could not stand this cold Ginny. He wanted the old cheerful Ginny, the one he fell in love with, "Ginny come on tell me what's wrong!" The question came out more forceful then required.

Ginny froze at that question, and turned directly to face Harry, looked into his emerald eyes. It was the first time since the Battle that Harry could take a good look at Ginny. He could see that her eyes were red probably from crying over all the losses that endured.

"You want to know what's wrong! Harry… I'll tell you what's wrong? You're an insufferable git that's what's wrong, you and your foolish nobility. Why did you have to go sacrifice yourself? Why did you surrender and get yourself killed? Do you know how I felt when I saw Hagrid holding you limp body you git? Do you know how I felt when I saw you dead? It was like something inside me died. Harry, I love you and what do I get in return, seeing the dead body of the man I love you! Now you tell me what's wrong." Ginny screamed at Harry, pounding her fist repeatedly into his chest.

All Harry could do was stare at Ginny's tear streaked face, they just stayed there for a couple of minutes before Harry moved a little closer to embrace her, as he comforted her. "It's okay Gin I'm here. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere".

"You better not go anywhere or you won't be kissing me anytime soon."

"Don't worry Gin I promise I won't leave you ever again," Harry reassured her, after several moments of just sitting there, they broke apart.

Harry proceeded to remove a strand of hair away from her beautiful tear streaked face. Harry had to admit, she looked cute when she cried but then again she was cute no matter what.

Cupping her face, Harry brushed away a single tear with his thumb; he said with a wide grin on his face "I promise Gin I'll never try and protect you from dark Wizards again."

"I'll take you up on that promise, seeing as how you idea of protecting me is breaking up with me" Ginny replied grinning back.

As soon as the words left her mouth a blur of red tackled Harry to the ground and before he knew it she had started attacking his lips passionately. In between their passionate make out session by the Black Lake, Ginny managed to say, "You know I love you right?"

Harry's muffled replay came, "I Know, I love you too".

However, their heated make out session was interrupted by a soft cough, the couple instantly jumped apart, blushing a bright red. They turned to face the person who had interrupted them and was surprised to see Mr. Weasley staring at them with a look of utter surprise.

Putting on the straightest face she could, Ginny said as sweetly as she could, "Enjoying the view Dad?"

Recovering from, shock, he replied, "Actually yes… but as much as I like it, your mother sent me to look for you, she was really worried about you and it's time for breakfast and everyone is waiting for Harry."

"I guess we better go," Harry said quietly, not daring to look at Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah come on let's get going," Arthur replied.

The three of them had begun walking a few steps before Mr. Weasley had started to question him, "So Harry how long have you been going out with my daughter?"

"Mr. Weasley I hope you can understand that I love Ginny and I would do anything in my power to protect her any harm." Harry replied a deep blush on his face.

'And he proved that too when he broke up with me on the day of Dumbledore's funeral,' Ginny thought in her head. Luckily for Harry, she knew when to keep quiet.

"Harry I'm glad that both of you are together, Molly has been saying how nice it would be if Harry were actually part of the family and besides, I know that you will never hurt Ginny besides almost half my family owes you their lives".

"Thank you Mr. Weasley".

"That's my boy and don't be so formal call me Arthur beside I'm sure you are planning on marrying my daughter" Mr. Weasley replied grinning from ear to ear, Fred's death temporarily forgotten.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed at that thought. "Mr. Weasley… I mean Arthur we better get doing before Molly gets worried and sends some Aurors to look for us," Harry joked, Ginny and Mr. Weasley started laughing at the thought.

"Maybe we better send a Patronus so that she really doesn't do that," Harry replied, while Ginny and Mr. Weasley shared a knowing look. Ginny then proceeded to cast her Patronus that turned into the shape of a horse, with a message that said they were fine and before they knew it, they had arrived at the great hall. When they entered, the great hall, all around them where members of the order and the students who had stayed to fight the people gathered were not sitting according to house and where just happily mingling with each other no matter what house they were in. He immediately started looking around for the rest of the Weasleys whom he found almost instantly; how hard it to find a table full of red heads and the fact that a certain bushy haired girl was waving profusely at them.

"Over there let's go," Harry taking Ginny's hand in his as they made their way to the Weasleys.

The moment Harry had taken his seat; Professor McGonagall had risen from her seat and walked to the pulpit. She began to speak, "Good Morning Everyone, I am glad to know you are all well after yesterday's terrible battle. I would first and for most like to thank Mr. Harry James Potter who with sheer determination, had defeat He-Who-Must–Not-Be-Named…" At these words, every turned to Harry and a thunderous applaud followed.

Harry could go no redder. "… I would also like to thank everyone who had stayed to in fight in yesterday's battle. I believe that without your help, Mr. Potter would not have been able to accomplish his task; also I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be open next year and those who did not attend school this year will get a chance to finish their education. That would be all the announcements, please tuck in."

The food had magically appeared on all tables. Harry's stomach growled at the sight of the food remembering that they had not eaten a full meal since they had left to search for the Horcruxes. Harry started eating as though he had not eaten for days, Ginny could only laugh at her boyfriends expression when he caught her staring. Breakfast was great and as soon as they were done, the food disappeared. Professor McGonagall rose again to say something, "I hope you ate your fill but please be informed that the memorial service for those we have lost will be held here tomorrow. You are allowed to stay on the grounds for today and tomorrow but after the memorial you will have to vacate the grounds so that the repairs may commence".

The very next day, chairs were put up in the same place were Dumbledore's funeral had been. The Weasleys were seated in the front row with Harry next to Ginny, she was crying silently into her lap while Harry placed a comforting arm around her. Hermione and Ron were in an almost similar position as were the young and old Mr and Mrs. Weasley. McGonagall had gone down a list with the names of the people who had died. Each time someone would stand up a do a eulogy for that person whose name was called up. When he heard Tonks and Lupin's name being called together, Harry got up and said a few words for them. "Remus and Tonks were very special people to me; they were amazing people who fought Death Eaters with a passion that could not be dampened. Tonks loved being an Auror and she especially hated being left at home to worry about Remus and so she came to join the fight and though Remus was a werewolf he was also an amazing wizard. He was the one who taught me how to cast a Patronus. I know that their son will always remember them and remember that they died to give him a better world".

When Harry finished with his speech he went back to his seat only to be embraced by Ginny who was soaking his shirt with her tears but he didn't really care. When Fred's name was called, Harry went up again but this time George was with him. Harry spoke first. "Fred was a bright man he knew how to joke even before death and that is what everyone needs, all we need is a good laugh and when he laughed he laughed as if the world was laughing along with him so every time we laugh, we must remember how Fred's laughter brightened the world just as his products do." With that said Harry returned his seat and gave Ginny's hard a tight squeezed as he gave her a reassuring smile.

It was now Georges turn to say something, "I could not put it better myself Harry but as Fred's twin we told each other everything, and the one thing that he would have wanted you to know mom and Dad is that even though we drove you mad most of the time, he loved you deep down inside and I know he is sorry that he can't be there to pull more pranks," When George had finished his speech. The list went on, after the memorial ended, the families left to collect the body of their loved ones so that they could have a private burial. The Weasley then made their way back to the Burrow with Fred, Remus and Tonks body. There at the Burrow, they had a small funeral; most of the other order members attended the funeral. After which they all went inside to remember the time they spent with Fred, Remus and Tonks. They talked about how Tonks was always so clumsy and how Remus said that he wouldn't date Tonks because he was a werewolf and especially how Fred and George made Umbridge furious with their fire work display and repeated mischief. After a delicious dinner which was made by Mrs. Weasley every one parted ways.

Harry stayed at the Burrow for the next few weeks either spending time with Ginny or hanging out with Ron and Hermione, (when they were not snogging that is) or helping Mrs Weasley with choirs. If He was not doing any of that, he and Ginny would go visit Teddy. One day at Andromeda's house; Harry who was sick of keeping secrets decided to tell the whole truth to Ginny, about Horcruxes, about the Hallows about everything. "Ginny let's take a walk, there is something I need to tell you?" Harry said suddenly to Ginny who was playing with Teddy in the Living room. Ginny just nodded and together with Harry who was carrying Teddy walked out of the house not before telling Andromeda.

As they walked, he told her what Ron, Hermione and himself where doing throughout the past year. He explained everything to her even the part about looking for her dot on the Marauders Map. He told her everything right down to the slightest detail. He even told her about the part where he surrendered himself to die because he was a Horcrux and that he was thinking of her even when he knew he was going to die and when he almost gave up his responsibility of defeating Voldemort just because of the killing curse that almost hit her and about Mrs. Weasley beating him to Bellatrix. By this time, Ginny was in tears. "Oh Harry oh Harry, oh I love you Harry," Ginny said tearfully and kissed Harry hard on the lips which Harry gladly returned. However their kiss was interrupted by a cry that erupted from the small child between their arms.

Both of them immediately broke apart and looked at the baby in their arms. Harry gently rocked the baby in his arms till he became quiet again. However after moments of silence, he started crying again, his hair turning red this time Ginny decided to rock Teddy to sleep, Harry passed the baby over to Ginny and immediately, Teddy was calm and his hair turned back to a mousy brown. Looking at Ginny and Teddy together like mother and son made Harry realised what he had to do. "Ginny can I carry Teddy for awhile?" Harry asked. Wordlessly, she handed Teddy over to Harry.

Looking into Teddy's eyes for a moment, he turned to look into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes and kneeled on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the one who taught me how to love and to live because of you I finally know what it is like to live. I hope that you will be there as I try to live and hopefully start a family of my own." Harry said with every ounce of emotion he had, by this time, Ginny was close to tears that were threatening to fall. All Ginny could do was nod. It took awhile before Ginny reverted back to her old sassy self, "Don't people usually propose with rings and not with a baby?"

Harry could only smile, "Well it was on a short notice".

With a straight face, Ginny replied, "If I don't see a ring I'm not going to marry you".

"If you want a ring you got it," Harry replied as handed Teddy to Ginny and took off with amazing speed, he turned on the spot and apparated to Diagon Alley. He quickly made his way into Gringots. Remembering a beautiful ring he had seen the first time he entered his Vault he quickly asked the Goblins for permission to enter his vault. Within minutes he was in his vault and searching a beautiful ring that he thought belonged to his mother. Finding the ring a quickly stuffing it into his pocket he rushed back to Andromeda's house. When he apparated back to the Tonk's residence. Ginny was not there he left her quickly making a guess, he headed back to the burrow and there she was sitting by the fire in an armchair with her whole family. 'Boy does this girl really love makings things difficult' Harry thought as he approached Ginny.

Kneeling down in front of her, all the Weasleys turned to look at them. "Ginny although I have already said this once, I will do it again just for you even in front of your family, Ginevra Molly Weasley will you marry me?" Harry proposed as he produced the ring which he found in his vault it was a beautiful diamond ring, in the background, Mr. Weasley was comforting Mrs. Wealsey who was crying and saying things like "Oh my girl," "My baby girl is all grown up," While the rest of the family were nodding approvingly, thoughts of making life difficult for the boy who lived could wait as they watched the emotional scene before them.

"You didn't have to get me a ring, silly, I will marry you simply because I love you," Ginny replied happily.

"But I wanted to because you deserve nothing less".


End file.
